Innocent
by r.a.b. shoulda lived
Summary: Little one-shot that I wrote for my incomplete story, but can still be read seperatly, it's very AU though. Reg x Mione


**So, how wacky do you think I am? 'Cuz personally, I think I'm pretty insane considering I wrote this song-fic for a story that I'm only two chapters into. Lol, anyway, this is kind of an afterthought to "Labyrinth of the veil" so if you don't want to kind of spoil the end, I suggest you don't read it. Can also be read separately, it'll just be AU. Don't own characters or song.**

Straight out of the veil, the wizarding world's most talked about couple, were lounging on the couch. A fire was slowly dying in front of them, providing small amounts of light, and some warmth, in the living room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Hermione Granger was enjoying her time, not in peril, with her boyfriend, Regulus. Regulus, exhausted from the time-lag from the veil, fell asleep on the couch, where his girlfriend resided in his arms.

Soon, however the peaceful slumber turned to nightmares. Mere minutes later, he was shaken awake.

"What's the matter, Reg? What was the dream about?" Any other person would have rolled their eyes at the woman's over-reaction. If they didn't know about her recurring nightmares, that is.

"The cave," The man, who so resembled a scared boy, replied. The cave he was referring to was the cave filled with Inferi, where he had "died".

The young witch's mouth formed and "oh" shape, and then she thought of something she had heard the other day. "Hey Regulus, I heard a song the other day. It made me think of you."

"Really," Regulus played along, knowing she was changing the subject. "Well let's hear it then love," he smiled as she flicked her wand and music started playing.

_I guess you really did it this time  
>Left yourself in your warpath<br>Lost your balance on a tightrope  
>Lost your mind tryin' to get it back<br>_

"I see what you mean…" Regulus said as he pulled her up to dance.

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
>Always a bigger bed to crawl into<br>Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything  
>And everybody believed in you?<span>_

As the chorus came up Hermione started to sing along, as she placed her head on his chest.__

_It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights is still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been.  
>You're still an innocent,<br>You're still an innocent._

He smiled, knowing that Hermione didn't care about his Death Eater past. She would stand by him no matter what.__

_Did some things you can't speak of  
>But at night you live it all again<br>You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
>If only you had seen what you know now then<em>

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?  
>When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you<br>Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep  
>Before the monsters caught up to you?<em>

"Ain't that the truth…" Regulus said, thinking to when Sirius always helped him out.__

_It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights is still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
>You're still an innocent<br>It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
>32, and still growin' up now<br>Who you are is not what you did.  
>You're still an innocent.<em>

_Time turns flames to embers  
>You'll have new Septembers<br>Every one of us has messed up too  
>Lives change like the weather<br>I hope you remember  
>Today is never too late to be brand new<em>

_It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights is still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
>You're still an innocent.<br>It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
>32, and still growin' up now<br>Who you are is not what you did  
>You're still an innocent.<br>You're still an innocent._

_Lost your balance on a tightrope.  
>It's never too late to get it back.<em>

Regulus stepped back, inhaled a breath, and went down on one knee. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth.

"Hermione, I was planning to do this another night, but I figured now would be a perfect time. As the song said, I have lost my balance, but it's never too late to get it back. I also have done some things I can't speak of. But I was hoping you would let me put those things in the past where they belong. Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor and privilege of being my wife?"

By the end of the speech, both people in the room were grinning, the grin spread when Hermione said yes. However, nobody's grin was larger than Mrs. Weasley when she found out she got to plan another wedding.

**Well, that's that and I hope it didn't suck too much. Please review. **


End file.
